


You Look Cute When You Cum

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apartment sharing, Biting, Body Worship, Consensual, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, wow this turned fucking kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean walks in on Eren masturbating. Things get awkward and sexy real fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Cute When You Cum

Jean, of all people, should have known from years of his mother barging into his room during  _less-favourable_  situations to knock before entering somebody's room.  
Hell, he's only human; he makes mistakes just like anybody else! But this was the worst (the best?) timing to make this sort of blunder.

Barging into the room, a derogatory accusation stifles at his lips as he assesses the situation before him. It's probably for around two seconds, but it feels like he's been staring at this image for at least ten minutes. What was he going to say?

Sweat drips down olive-coloured skin like condensation on a wine glass. Usually-peach lips are dusted a light red from being bitten, now parted slightly, damp from a sinfully red tongue. Kissable. His chocolate hair is splayed every which way; strands closest to his forehead stick, darker than the rest of the messy mop.  
Large, tan arms stretch across a naked body twitching to meet wet fingers; one hand pumping on his pretty dick, the other pushing three fingers up his begging asshole. The dark hairs along his arms and legs are stuck to the oily skin - you can almost hear his heart hammering as he produces a low-pitched whine from the back of his throat.  
His eyes -oh god, his eyes- usually intense enough to drown a person are lost in waves of pleasure, dilated pupils now angled straight in the direction of the startled figure at the door. The look of terror mixed with lust in familiar eyes brought Jean back to reality with a jolt of lightning.

All of this is taken in within a moment, the moment after Jean thinks better of marching right over there and helping Eren finish the job and slams the door shut as quickly as he had opened it.

" _Fuck,_ " Jean breathes in sharply, holding his right palm on his face and his left still gripping onto the cool brass door knob for dear life.  
Was their entire friendship down the drain now? Years of building up common interests, becoming close, sharing things gone because Jean didn't know basic fucking house-sharing etiquette?  
He decided he was being over-dramatic. They would talk it over, laugh it off, and continue to be buddies. Eren was Jean's best friend, and damn the world if they hadn't been through some crazy shit. Something like this could only change things if one or both of them had sexual or romantic feelings for one another. Which they absolutely didn't, by the way.

The only issue was, the image of Eren seriously jacking it had engraved itself into Jean's brain. The rushing intensity of it all had another kind of rush hit him down there. Jean nearly slapped himself in the face  _again_ for that.

* * *

 

By the end of the day, Eren had not left his room to even use the bathroom. Jean was starting to get worried. 

He had sheepishly called to his friend at eight P.M. asking if he was coming out for dinner, his response being a half-hearted hum from deep inside Eren's bed.   
Oh god, he had thought to himself, don't think about Eren's bed and 'deep inside' at the same time!

* * *

 

The next time Jean had visual conformation that Eren had not in fact died a horrid death due to embarrassment was the next morning, or only just morning, at 11:56 A.M. when a clumsy, zombie-like figure had emerged from the crime scene wearing a huge and fluffy baby-blue jumper with baggy jeans as if it would conceal a tiny part of himself that maybe Jean  _hadn't_ seen and made a beeline across the small apartment into the bathroom without so much as a glance in any other direction. Of course he'd had to go at some point; the last time Eren's door had opened was, well, two P.M the day before. Damn it! Stop thinking about it!

After a suspiciously long toilet trip, Eren made his way into the brightly-lit kitchen. He came out five minutes or so later, a large and gross-looking sandwich sliding to-and-fro on the tiny side plate.  
It seemed as if he was going back to his cave. No, wait!  
A hunched-over body made its way to their dump-worthy couch and practically fell into the misshapen cushioning, producing a deep sigh that made poor Jean flinch.  
Especially as he was sitting right next to his flat-mate, pretending to watch some shitty American sitcom playing on their fat and dusty T.V screen.

Eren shovelled down his makeshift sandwich as if he were starving, and said not a word until he had finished every crumb, wiping the butter and mayonnaise from around his mouth carefully with the loose sleeves of his jumper.

 "...Hi."  
Oh god. Was it really going to be this way? Jean knew what he absolutely didn't want; an awkward movie scene with his best friend, but it looked as if that was where things were headed.

"Hey... Your sandwich looked fucking gross, by the way."

"Don't mock my sandwich-tastes, asshole!" They both grinned slightly at that, Jean realising with an internal sigh of relief that their strong bond had not been broken by such a  _small and trivial_ event like walking in on your lifetime crush masturbating. Wait, what?

Eren's face got serious again, and Jean's smile faded. Eren turned to face his friend directly, eyes piercing and never breaking contact with Jean's own.  
"So, yesterday happened."

"Look, I'm so sorry for that, man. I know better than to enter without knocking from painful personal experience. It was totally my fault, and I will never breathe a word of it to anyone for as long as I live, so if we could just forge-"

The well-rehearsed speech was interrupted by a tan hand slapping Jean's mouth shut, and Eren began to speak, placing his empty plate onto the low table in front of them.

"It's fine. I've been in worse situations with, well, worse people. I'm not all that concerned that you saw my junk for what, the fiftieth time?  
"There's something else, that I wanted to say, though."

No. This was where it ended; Eren had realised even through near oblivious eyes that Jean harboured more than just 'friendly concern' for Eren, and he was moving.  
To Armin's place, maybe, or to live far away with Mikasa. Maybe even with creepy Reiner - god, he couldn't think about it!

"The thing is, after you closed the door that day. Um. I kind of had to, well, continue. I was past the 'point of no return' if you know what I mean." Jean nodded solemnly, taking in every word and memorising the features of Eren's face in case he'd never get to see them again. Okay. Now he was _really_ being over-dramatic, but this was a pretty traumatic situation for him.  
"And, uh, all I could think about was your face. Your body. Um. I really tried to think about other things, but the image of you just made things worse, you know, and I sort of ended up... Uh." He trailed off there, slightly more than a little pink around the ears.

It took Jean a moment to process the words.

"So, what you're saying is that you masturbated to me?"

"When you put it that way I-"

"Oh, thank god!" Jean threw his arms around his friend's shoulders, tightly embracing him, and totally not inhaling his scent. Because that would be weird. Then again, this entire situation was a little abnormal, wasn't it?

"Wait, what? Jean, don't you get what this means? I jacked off to you! You should be at least  _a little bit_ grossed out. Have you no shame?" Eren's face was a mask of complete confusion, and perhaps a little anger, directed at himself for worrying so much and at Jean for taking this scarily well.

"Coming from you!  
"No, I'm just... I'm so glad. I thought you were gonna move out or something. Leave me." Eren's golden eyes softened at the statement, and he wrapped an arm around Jean's waist. They weren't usually this physically close. It was nice.

"You're not mad, then?"

"In what sense? Angry, no. Insane, probably.  
"But I guess we're on equal-ish ground because I-" Jean stopped himself there. Even in this situation, the words were too embarrassing to say out loud to himself, let alone to Eren.

His friend stiffened slightly. "Because you  _what,_ Jean?"

"Never mind. It's not important." It was pleasing that his face was hidden behind Eren's shoulder, because right now, he was in flames.

"I just confessed about masturbating to my best friend. You literally cannot one-up me on the embarrassment scale here, Jean."

They pulled out of the embrace slowly, and Jean scratched the back of his head with nervous anticipation. Eren watched with interested eyes.

"No, I can't. Geh.  
"Well, I, uh, you kind of looked really pretty then. Like, you're usually pretty, but really, really pretty. And I. Y'know."

"Masturbated to me too?!?" That was said in a surprisingly hypocritical fashion for someone that masturbated to me, Jean thought to himself.

"No! I just. Got kind of, uh, turned on. A lot turned on. I had to go and take the most uncomfortable cold shower of my life."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They sat for a minute, hands in laps with identical facial expressions, pondering what to say next.

"So, uh, you like guys?" Eren asked nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

"What do _you_ think?" Jean replied exasperatedly, throwing his palm against his face,  _again._ This was getting to be an irritating habit of his.

"So, uh, you like _me?_ " Eren tried again, biting on his inner cheek, the butterflies in his stomach refusing to settle.

"I, well... Yeah." Losing all complex thought process, Jean decided that he'd tell the truth.

"I, um, I like you too."

"Like  _that?_ " Jean couldn't help asking.

"What do  _you_ think?" Eren mimicked, grinning and relaxing his posture slightly.

A moment passed between the boys, their brains still not comprehending that this was reality. After deliberating, though, they both decided that it was probably better that way.

"...Would it be all right if I kissed you, then?" Confidence was returning to Jean in waves, and while his heart was still hammering in his ears, he wouldn't let this chance escape from his grasp. He still couldn't believe that it was happening.

His friend's eyes widened, and he nodded eagerly, shifting closer on the already personal-space-limiting sofa. Their knees knocked lightly as they moved in.

Their noses bumped slightly against each others' just before they closed in; gaining a sheepish grin from both of them when they touched lips.  
Eren had thought to lick his lips slightly before kissing Jean, but Jean's lips were chapped and harsh on the outside; adding to the tingly feeling reaching from Eren's mouth down to his throat.  
Jean had forgotten to close his eyes until they began to slip of their own accord.

The boys shifted closer to each other and became hungrier; Jean playing with Eren's bottom lip in his mouth and Eren winding his arms around Jean's back.  
Eren licked at Jean's rough top lip uncertainly, and Jean parted his to deepen their first kiss.

Most people expected Jean and Eren to get their act together and make out already. Although, if anyone did talk about the pair's metaphorical first kisses, it would most certainly be rough and passionate; half-fighting, half-kissing in the tense midst of an argument.  
The reality was almost a polar opposite. Both were still waiting for the other to stop the kiss and tell them it was a mistake, but neither of them wanted to let go. They were gently passionate with each other; as if they were trying to savour this moment and hold back. Time had stopped for the boys, and so they could take as long as they needed to.

Eren tasted of ham, mayonnaise and cheese, something Jean didn't think he would find so strangely charming, or fitting. He delved long fingers into the short strands of brown hair at the back of Jean's head, tugging lightly and pushing himself impossibly closer.  
Jean let his hand glide to Eren's right cheek, his index and middle finger tracing jittery patterns along the soft caramel skin there.

They stayed like this for an impressive amount of time, neither wanting to let go and ruin the moment, but the human need to breathe had to win out at some point.  
Foreheads rested against each other and arms wrapped around one another, they smiled through light panting and each stared into different hues of shining brown eyes.

 

As soon as they had caught their breath, they were on each other again, gasping, panting and locking tongues as Eren pushed Jean down to lie on the sofa. Large hands rested close on either side of Jean's torso, fingers occasionally tickling his sides; his knees parallel but slipping slightly where the seat of the scratchy couch ended.  
Eren's long hair brushed against Jean's forehead, and suddenly the world became this boy; the scent of teenage boy musk not faded over time, his heat radiating off of his broad body that Jean had witnessed falling apart. The squidgy sensation of his dark tongue along with the fatal image of yesterday was enough to give him a semi. He pulled away from Eren's mouth, nipping and sucking at his right ear and down his neck, causing the smallest of whines to project from his throat.

God, did Jean want to hear more of those sounds. He wanted to hear Eren calling his name desperately; whining and groaning. He wanted to taste the sweaty skin that he had seen yesterday. He wanted that scene in four dimensions; to make it a reality for him. He needed it.  
Luckily, Eren seemed to be on board too.

The boy sat up suddenly, brushing his fingers through his hair as he sat on Jean's lap. Jean decided that seeing Eren all pink and dishevelled from his kisses was his favourite look for his new lover.  
Eren ground his crotch into Jean's, circling his hips and sliding his hands up Jean's chest. The boy's right hand peeked under Jean's t-shirt which had suddenly become all-too-much for him to bear to keep on.

"Bedroom," he growled low and lustily. Eren's dick twitched at the sound and he slid off Jean's lap, pulling the boy up by his hands. At some point, Eren's jumper had found its way onto the carpet, and they purposefully stood on the offending object as they walked by.

Eren led Jean to Jean's own bedroom, blushing slightly as he remembered the mess he'd left _his_ room in. 

Letting go of his lover's cool hand to sit on the bed, he surveyed the familiar room quickly as Jean closed the door.  
The floor was comfortingly messy; the ash-brown walls held in Jean's scent. Nothing had changed, really, since they had first moved in. That thought both settled his mind and sent his heart racing in anticipation.

 His reverie was interrupted by the sound of Jean rummaging through a draw of his desk; a short (and cute) "Aha!" when he found what he was looking for.  
Jean raised the objects up in clear view and waggled them in his right hand: a packet of condoms and a small bottle of which content was not hard to guess.

"You're sure those are in date?" Eren asked suspiciously, ready to jump off the bed and grab his own materials.   
Jean made a sour face. "Contrary to popular belief, I actually do have a sex life, Eren." A shot of jealousy mixed with amusement played in Eren's stomach at that. He decided that he was going to ignore the stupid feelings and concentrate on the humour. After all, Jean was about to have sex with him, so it wasn't like there was really anything to be jealous  _of_.  
"Just checking," he replied nonchalantly, grinning as he purposefully looked away to the window.

That was the wrong thing to do, he realised too late.  
Jean was upon him, and was licking and sucking at his collarbone, pushing him slowly down onto the pillow and whispering in his ear: "I'll make you regret that comment, love."  
The nickname had Eren's heart racing. He near yanked Jean's face down so he could press their lips together, sucking at his tongue lustfully - he tasted of Cola, Cheerios, and Eren.   
"I want you," his voice was sweet; a drug. Jean yearned to hear more of it.

Starving hands crept up Eren's shirt, the boy pulling his body upwards from the bed in order to help take it off.   
Jean's eyes glazed up with lust at the scene before him: Eren splayed out over  _his_ bed, calling  _his_ name, begging for him.  
He shuffled downwards to lick at Eren's protruding hipbone, teasing a pert nipple playfully with his left hand.  
Breathing shallowly through his mouth, Eren tried not to buck up to Jean as he pulled the boy's shirt up from his shoulders. Taking advantage of the short few seconds that which Jean's hands and glorious mouth weren't occupied, he pushed the lanky body down onto the other side of the bed and fell on him, kissing him deeply again as he reached his hands down to the button of his partner's trousers.

Desperately yanking the material down pale legs, Eren pushed himself lower and pulled Jean's socks off too. His face, dishevelled and wanton, hovered over Jean's crotch. He licked at the dark blonde trail of hair there, and Jean hooked his fingers onto the boy's shoulders. His toes curled in anticipation as Eren inched his black boxer shorts lower, exposing Jean's semi to the air and Eren's hungry gaze.  
All nerves lost, he wasted no time in slicking up Jean's twitching cock with his tongue, tracing patterns with the tip as he watched Jean twitch and try to hold in his groans. He lingered and sucked at the thing, taking it halfway into his mouth and out again a few times teasingly.  
After nipping lightly at the creamy shaft, he let himself be pulled upwards by Jean's strong hands and into an intense kiss.

Jean rolled Eren over and trapped the boy between his knees, unbuttoning thick jeans with haste as he bit at Eren's shoulder. Reaching desperate hands down his partner's trousers, he sighed when his fingers reached the soft, lacy material-  
Wait.  
Lacy?

"Why are you - oh." Eren's eyes widened in understanding and his face grew hot under Jean's confusion. He angled his head, and, lo and behold, a scandalous red and lacy garment was settled on his lover's hips.   
"I can explain," the boy started, lifting his arms to push at Jean's. They wouldn't budge.  
"You can explain later." The voice was deep and husky, and it startled Eren. He saw Jean's eyes intently scanning the view, and butterflies shot up from his stomach to his throat, silencing him as Jean pulled the trousers down in a flash.  
He only looked at Eren for a short moment before leaning down, but he was sure that the image of the pink-faced angel completely vulnerable to his touch in those  _damned_ lacy panties would never leave his brain. Nobody would ever be as good as Eren.

Then, Jean was on him, sucking at the bulge from the cotton layer of lingerie had Eren's tight grip find its way to Jean's hair, and begging for him to take them off. The boy was adamant to do the opposite, though.  
He licked and nipped at the bulging fabric, lightly nuzzling the trail of rich brown hairs that ended underneath his panties.  
Jean pulled the underside of one of Eren's knees up with his left hand so that it bent, giving him better access to the beautiful sight of Eren's ass in the skimpy material. Through the fabric, he massaged Eren's asshole, kneading the soft skin of his left thigh with Jean's other hand.  
  
"Please, Jean-"  
"Not yet."

Jean's demeanour had turned 180° from his nervous first-timer act; of course he hadn't been lying when he'd said that he'd had sex before but Eren had never imagined that he'd be  _this_ flustered under the boy's starving stare. He rose from his position and lay two hands delicately at the sides of Eren's head, leaning in to whisper sweetly at the boy's cheek.

"I hope you know that I'm going to make you beg for me, my dear. I won't be quenched until I've had all of you, sweating and writhing beneath me. And after it's over, you will know that this will not be the last time that this happens."  
By God, did Eren already  _know_ that this could never be the last time with Jean. He'd never be satisfied, either.

Jean swallowed hard and lifted Eren's right arm, tracing the veins on his palm with graceful fingers, and then his flattened tongue, agonisingly slowly working up to Eren's fingers. The sensations went straight to his lover's crotch as he writhed. He nipped at the pads as he passed, scratching his canines down the back of Eren's hand as he went. Kissing at the boy's wrist, feather light, with a hint of tongue, he repeated the action with his lover's left hand.  
His nose skimmed the boy's neck as he stuck his long tongue out and licked down Eren's collar bones, ending at the line between his shoulder and his armpit. A tingling sensation left wherever Jean went, and the feel of the dried saliva on his skin drove Eren wild.  
His partner went on to bite into the flesh of his left breast, teasing his hipbone with sweet trails of long fingers that went lower and stopped at the edge of the God-damned panties again, damn it; Eren wished a little that he hadn't thought to put the things on this morning if maybe it would speed things up a little but he really couldn't bring himself to voice these thoughts when Jean's teasing felt this incredible.

Playing softly with the skin surrounding Eren's navel, he bit lightly at Eren's neck. The boy jumped underneath him and pleaded: "Harder." Jean would never dream of leaving that command unfulfilled, biting harshly enough that he near drew blood, and bruises began to form immediately.  
Eren was unabashedly moaning now, whining definitely loud enough for anyone just outside of the walls of the apartment to hear. Jean grinned triumphantly and kissed just below his lover's ear, sliding his right hand down the bitten skin and enjoying the feeling of Eren's rapid heartbeat.   
It felt as if Eren was going to tear the back of Jean's hair out with his forceful grip, and he was loving it.

The muscles of his partner's body were tense and jittery, Eren feeling a wonderful cross between jelly-like and completely rigid. Speaking of rigid, he had to find a way to get the panties off. It was already hot and uncomfortable in the confined space; his dick having swollen a whole lot during this escapade.  
Jean left an opening as he went to suck at Eren's side eagerly, almost as if the gods had come down from heaven and granted Eren what he had most needed.  
He shimmied lightly, inching his hand closer to his hip - one step closer to freedom, when his wrist was caught lightly by his lover. Jean's eyebrow was raised and a wicked smirk played on his lips. Oh well. Eren had never been one for worship, anyway.

"You really want these off, hm? That's fine, I guess. I'm much inclined to get you some more pairs in the future, though." The boy looked wistfully at what was now his favourite item of clothing, and inched them down his partner's thighs, dragging his fingertips slowly as he went.  
Eren's weeping dick sprang from its cage; the boy could have cried at the feeling. Jean pulled the material over Eren's feet, and couldn't help but admire the sight of Eren's glorious member - he truly would never have enough of this - pinked and dripping, just like yesterday.

 Jean bent and sucked at the sides like he was desperate for it, humming as he soaked the thing with his saliva. Jean needed the feeling of it down his throat, choking him nearly, having Eren scream out for it. He closed his mouth on the tip, playing with Eren's balls as he went lower, swallowing over the member. He could only enjoy the sensation of it finally hitting the back of his throat before he was interrupted by his lover lifting his head up by his cheeks, and gasping to the boy that he needed to be fucked right now.

The words sent him into a frenzy, and he tuned back in to the feeling of his own throbbing dick; my God, how had he lasted this long?  
Wetting his fingers with the cool gel of his lube, he circled Eren's asshole and reached a finger inside. The boy was so aroused that it didn't take all that long to add two more, stretching the insides and being careful not to go at it too hard - he didn't want his angel to cum before he'd even entered.  
Eren dug his fingers into the skin of Jean's shoulders hard enough to leave marks, and growled as much as a panting mess of a boy could: "Inside of me,". Jean didn't need telling twice.

Carefully opening the foil packet was the most agonising moment of his life so far; Jean rolled a latex condom down his dick and laced the thing in lube.

Pushing the tip into Eren's asshole felt glorious, the warm air that emanated from inside caressing and lapping at the tip of his dick along with the sensation of the wetness; he could feel the squelching of wet skin so sensitively it almost overwhelmed him. Slowly, he inched in further, and jumped slightly at Eren's vicious whine and downward thrust, forcing all of him inside the hole.  
"Move, you piece of shit, or I'll kick you," Eren glared, licking his lips lightly.  
"I love your pet names for me, sweetheart."  
Jean rolled his hips lightly and Eren gasped, spurring the boy on with a shift in his hips.  
He thrust in and out a couple of times to test, but his partner was done waiting.

Eren sat up in a huff, hooking his arms around Jean's neck and his feet into the wooden sides of the bed like handlebars. He pulled the boy's head down sharply and kissed him hard enough to bruise their lips, bucking his hips softly as he began to slide up and down on Jean's dick.  
He wasn't an idiot; he knew exactly where his g-spot was, and guided Jean's cock there, whining and gasping and biting at Jean's shoulder as he bounced harsher and harsher. Jean clawed at Eren's back as he gasped at the sensation. 

Tiredness ached in every muscle, especially the incessant throb clawing down his thighs, but his need to release; his need for Jean to release inside of him, was larger. He contracted his asshole over and over, trying against the need to cum and the fading, familiar pain of the stretch of his hole.

Jean moaned deep and loud, bunching his fingers into the long hairs of Eren's head, and began to match Eren's thrusts with his own.  
Sweat mixed together as Jean held his partner tightly, the slapping of skin and gasping being the only sounds for a while.  
He could smell the sex in his room so strongly now. All he could see was a blur of Eren's neck and his eyelids as he fought to keep them open. He was close.

Every thrust hurt now, the continuous slapping of their thighs had turned their skin bright red as it should be. Jean gripped at Eren's round ass cheeks and squeezed.  
It took just a few moments more for Eren to orgasm, contracting again as he came stickily over their chests. His eyelids shut in concentration, the determined boy fought his tiredness absolutely, rolling on Jean and sliding up and down.  
Jean let himself release not too long afterwards, choking back a sob and falling half-on Eren.

It was a good five minutes before Jean could move, pulling out slowly and tying the loaded condom. He probably landed it somewhere around the edge of the bin when he threw it, but that could be seen to later. Grabbing some tissues from a craftily-placed tissue box, he wiped them both down of Eren's cum and lay beside him until they both felt a little bit less sticky and gross, or enough so that they could wrap themselves in Jean's sheets and lace their fingers together.

"So," Jean started, staring intently at some clothing thrown carelessly onto his carpet, "why  _do_ you wear those panties?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic I've ever written! The reason for its existence is 20% to get rid of my writers' block for TMYHM and 80% because I am unclean.  
> The amount of time I spent working on this is unreal. I can't believe it turned out to be nearly 5000 words - mind you, most of them are 'um', so. Now that this is done I should be able to get back on the wagon for my original fic; if you found me through this and like my writing style, please check it out! It's also JeanEren, but it's a full-size fic instead of a smutty oneshot.  
> Please, please, please comment what you thought of it, and thanks for reading!  
> Follow my tumblr at gayciel.tumblr.com


End file.
